


The Night Before Forever

by animorph516



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bachelorette Party, F/F, Vampire!Laura, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorph516/pseuds/animorph516
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They gettin' married y'all. Drinks and fluff beforehand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the classic rock and maybe a Star Trek or two.
> 
> I borrowed the terms "Shadows" and "dark red" from TheRoguePhilosopher's amazing series The Carmilla Urban Vampire Chronicles.

"I can't believe we're actually getting married."

Four years ago Laura Hollis had no plans regarding marriage, involving herself in the supernatural community, or saving the world. Two out of three ain't bad, and checkmark numero uno will be ticked tomorrow evening. Morning weddings are a bad idea when the involved parties are both nocturnal.

Blessed objects and holy ground aren't an issue, thankfully. Getting hitched at this church was an idea Laura's parents had impressed upon her as sacrosanct, and of course Papa Hollis was OK with his little girl spending her life with a woman but the church was non-negotiable. (He had been a tad nonplussed by the revelation that her beloved Carm was a vampire, and that Laura herself was about to become one; he reasoned that she'd be safer this way and more than capable of defending herself from bears.) 

"I'm looking forward to that part, but first we have to meet LaF and Perry and Danny. I think Kirsch was gonna come but he figured the girls needed a night out alone; he'll be there tomorrow with Jeep. Mattie is supposed to be in town too by now but I haven't got any texts from her."

"What a brilliant idea, 5 vampires together drinking in a church-"

Laura took her beloved's hand and shushed her gently. "You mean all our friends and family gathered in celebration and not out of fear or preparing for some new terrible thing?"

The Countess Karnstein had been prepared for marriage since she was 10, yet she never ceased to be amazed by her tiny companion. 

"Just keep looking at me like that and whatever happens I'll be fine with it, love."

Laura chuckled and puffed at a strand of honey colored hair that had fallen to cover her eye. She muttered something suspiciously similar to “YerkillinmeCarm” and pointedly looked as innocent as possible. The effect was somewhat lessened by the darkness just behind her retinas, a sign of just how much she yearned for the former temptress and current fiancée. Raven locks tressed up by a splashy red bandana giving some unusual but welcome contrast to her legendary leather pants and Rolling Stones 1972 US Tour shirt. Ravishing and ready to repay with ravishing in kind.

“What is this place anyway? You said they served Shadows like us, but what else do I need to know?”

“Well, the owner and I go way back.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You own a bar!!! You own THIS bar!?”

It really shouldn’t be all that surprising. Carm needs money from somewhere and after the coffin, she’d decided to gain some financial independence and promote small business growth in her local community. Or she wanted some untraceable income and liked booze. 

Either way, she was getting this round and made sure that 3 of the wine glasses were dark red and 2 just normal red. The mostly human staff hadn’t quite known what to make of their manager informing the crew that the owner was coming by and prepare the blood bags please. A few quick introductions later they were properly scared straight and the more adventurous ones trying to catch a glimpse of the fangs they now knew 3 of their guests were packing.

The old line cook had been around the block and knew his shit. You know the kind: been at work 3pm sharp every day for 30 years, knows every regular and their kids’ names and birthdays and favorite item, and he certainly remembered “Mizz Karnell”. The lady hadn’t aged a day from the time he was 26 and enchanted by her old-world charm to being 57 and enraptured at the sight of a great force of nature striding across the world unfettered by chains. 

His father had once told him about women like that. He said they don’t come around often and when they do you better batten down the hatches cause the squall’s a comin’ on her heels.

 

“Hey Gus, I’d like you to meet my soon-to-be wife Laura Hollis. Honey, this is my old friend Gus and yes he knows about me. He helped me through a lot of dark times under Mother’s oppression.”

Gus was immediately taken by young Ms. Hollis and was quick enough to put twenty-nine and forty together. “So the old broad finally hooked her fish! Hoo, I was thinkin’ I’d never live to see the day. So you’re one o’ them too, I reckon? If you ever need any blood jus’ stop on by, I keep a supply from the local Red Cross for M’Lady over there and nat’rlly that’s extended to you, young lady.” He took Laura’s hand in a soft embrace despite his weathered callouses and gently kissed it like he’s seen in them old movies. It was pretty easy to tell she's a vampire; being only 3 months in she couldn't quite control her fangs when sipping the blood.

Carm would have blushed if she could. Old Gus was a handful at times but beneath the gruff fisherman’s exterior there was a heart of gold and incredible comfort food. Laura thought he was Dr. McCoy in disguise and was looking around for Spock and Captain Kirk.

They were suddenly interrupted by the blaring of an old jukebox blasting the opening chug-a-lug riff of Foreigner’s Hot Blooded. Danny Lawrence stood beside it with a smug grin on her face while Perry and LaF worked on their milkshakes, the wine long since consumed.

“You know I taught him how to play that” interjected Carmilla. Laura’s eyes shot up questioningly.  
“Nah, not really. I did go backstage once with Cheap Trick though. That famous Budokan show. We all got smashed and I got full off some groupies. Might be where they got the idea for a few songs.”

LaF had nearly finished their oreo shake and was curious again. “Classic rock anecdotes aside, how long have you had this place?” 

“Since about 1951. Got it off some witch in a bet.”

Perry asked “ooh, what did you bet? That you could out-philosophize her? Or who looked better in an all-leather outfit?”

Carm made a face and sighed. “You reeeeeally don’t want to know” she muttered, regret made plain on her countenance. 

Laura veered in to save this conversation from derailing “let’s not worry about the past” squeezing her lover’s hand tightly. “Tonight is for looking forward to the future. Our future.” 

Danny smiled with a twinge of sadness. “To the future.”

They all raised their glasses. 3 of blood and wine mixed, one oreo milkshake and one banana, when Mattie walked in late and soaked to the bone. “There goes that little moment of joy” somebody muttered knowing the eldest being in the room was perfectly capable of hearing.

“About time, sis.” Carm was clearly glad to see her sibling despite the reserved reaction of the rest of their motley gang. Mattie grinned predatorily and gave her a bear hug, then turned her considerable attention on the tiny one in the booth. “Ms. Hollis. Please accept my blessing as Mircalla’s guardian. I know we’ve not had the most auspicious beginning to our relationships but… welcome to the family. Now scooch over, these heels are killing me.” 

Laura and Carmilla looked around at the little family they’ve assembled and each grins to herself. There’s nowhere they would rather be than right here with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever written thing, hope it's ok.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
